


Sleep Well

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Sleep Well

She looks so peaceful, blissfully ignorant of how vulnerable she truly is. Despite what she has learned, there’s still so much of my world she has yet to understand. I watch her sleep, fighting the urge I have inside of me to turn her.

Amy is innocent, pure. Everything I wish I was. But my path was set long before she was born. And that’s just it. I’m old enough to be her ancestor. No matter how much I long to taste her lips, I mustn’t. For if I give in, I know I will never stop. Nothing else will ever satisfy if I indulge in her touch.

I damn myself for not being more careful. If only I had made sure she didn’t discover the truth, this pain in my heart wouldn’t be. Amy deserves better than this. She deserves a fresh start.

Although it will pain me not to have her in my life, I must save her from this dark world. Scholar Jameson will remove her memory of my existence. That and the knowledge of my people. Of Vampires.

I look away for a moment to watch the full moon. My many years hasn’t tired me of the beauty displayed by a moonlit night. Daylight is hours away, but I feel this beautiful moment slip through my fingers like sand.

A sound catches my attention. It’s Amy, shifting in the bed. Walking back, I cover her with the blanket as I gaze at her form. She has stolen my heart, and I have to make peace with that. I love her. I love her too much. And it would be selfish of me to seek her love in return.

A strong wind kicks in through the open window, wafting her scent towards me. She smells like fresh berries and cream. And as much as I wish to make love to her, I would give anything to feed on her. No. That’s not true. I wouldn’t give anything for that. I want her desperately, but I won’t sacrifice her safety and happiness.

Reluctantly, I leave the room and return to my office. There is a portrait there of Eleanor and Charles. Even after all these years, I remember them exactly as they were. Every line and curve is etched in my memory, and it’s in this moment that my strength returns. Oh, what a fool I’ve been. In my moment of weakness, I’d forgotten where my heart truly lies.

I love Eleanor and Charles. Even though I’ve fallen in love with Amy, I still remember my vows. Death cannot end my marriage. My family is stronger than the mortal shells we occupy. Please forgive me, Eleanor. I’ve been lonely for centuries, and this woman is special, even if she is not meant for me.

We must be patient, sweet Eleanor. Even a Vampire’s life has limits. One day I will see you and Charles again. I will protect the young woman who sleeps in my home but only by casting her out of my life. I will touch you, my beloved bride, and you alone.

Sleep well, Amy. By this time tomorrow, you will have forgotten me and resumed your life free of danger. Free of the curse bestowed upon my kind. You will never feed on the blood of another. I swear it. So sleep well, beautiful one. May all your dreams come true.


End file.
